


Not Permanent

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles body is changing and he's not sure Derek likes it now, but that's okay because it's not permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about the title or the summary or the rating . . . my head feels cotton wool-ish, think I'm getting sick :(

“What?” Stiles demands as he buttons up his shirt, fingers fumbling in his haste; his mate’s eyes have been glued to him ever since he stepped out of the en suite.

Derek immediately looks away and busies himself with straitening the bed as he responds, “What what?”

The omega rolls his eyes, the corners of his lips curling up into a little smile as he replies, “Would you stop staring at me like that!”

“I’m not staring at you,” Derek says as he carefully avoids looking at his mate.

“Yes, you were,” Stiles sighs exasperatedly, “You were definitely staring at me, and it’s not the first time either.”

The Alpha doesn’t say anything but the clench of his jaw gives him away causing Stiles to exclaim, “Look, I know it’s weird but you don’t have to stare!”

“I was not staring,” Derek says through gritted teeth as he crosses his arms and glares at his mate.

Stiles sighs again as he runs his fingers through his hair, “I kind of understand okay?” he says shrugging, “I find them weird too, but they’ll go away . . . eventually; two years if I breastfeed but if it’s too weird for you, I can stop after like six months and we can swop to formula.”

Derek tilts his head in confusion, “What are you talking about?” 

“Obviously the fact that I have breasts is bothering you,” Stiles explains as he looks down at himself, “they’re part of the pregnancy. And I totally understand if they put you off; if you’d wanted breasts you would be with a woman. But like I said, they’re not permanent-“

“Would you just shut up already!” The taller man snarls.

“Oh,” Stiles mumbles dejected as he turns to leave their bedroom, “okay.”

“Stiles wait,” the Alpha says as he darts forward and grabs his pregnant mate’s elbow, “you misunderstand.”

Stiles scoffs at him, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Derek says, dropping Stiles’ elbow to rub the back of his neck as he responds awkwardly, “I like them.”

The Omega’s face twists into a complex series of facial expressions and before he can actually say anything, a hand clamps over his mouth and Derek rushes to explain.

“I look at you and can’t believe I got so lucky; a beautiful mate, belly rounded with our child, breasts full to properly feed our child,” the older man ducks his head as his voice lowers in volume, “I want to undress you slowly and worship every inch of your skin, feel our little one move under my lips, suckle at your breasts-”

Stiles eyes fall closed as he listens to his mate’s confession, a soft moan escaping pass the hand over his mouth as he presses against Derek’s body. The Alpha smiles as he slides his hand to cup his Omega’s head and plants a light kiss on his lips, whispering, “Love you like this Stiles.”

“Love you too Derek,” Stiles mumbles as he nibbles on his mate’s lips, opening his legs around the thigh that has found its way between his legs and pressing his burgeoning erection into Derek, “now take me to bed and fuck me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
